


Once upon a time in Riverdale

by Dreaming_bird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_bird/pseuds/Dreaming_bird
Summary: Once upon a time there was a powerful king who ruled the town of Riverdale, then arrived a prince who wanted the throne. A reigning queen - the biggest prize that could be won, a knight caught within the war and an innocent confidante who wanted nothing but the truth._______________________________________Or once upon a Jughead Jones wondered what it would be like to have it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1–  
> Heroes aren't born, they are made; but so are Villains. 
> 
> Arc- 1 •Archie  
> Archie's hopeless, Betty's worried, Jughead's afraid and Veronica's angry.
> 
> Welcome to the senior year of high school.

**Chapter 1 - The day he wondered.**

  
Reality and fantasy are divided by belief; we believe in what we see. There are however many times when this blind faith betrays us into accepting what appears to be the truth and what doesn't.

  
   
This line is erased when Archie Andrews is accused of murder; or rather framed by Hiram Lodge. We all know the truth better here, or that's what we think. However, each interpretation holds itself with evidence.

  
Which is what the court needs. And, exactly what Hiram Lodge provides them.

  
   
It's been three months since Archie has been in juvenile prison. Three months since the defeat of Riverdale's golden boy. However, the cries of Veronica, the sorrow on Fred and Mary Andrews face fresh as ever. I haven't seen him since then too. I recall him telling me, "The prison isn't safe for the serpents Jughead. You'll have a tough time even entering in. I don't want you to face any more problems because of me. Please keep Veronica and yourself out of here for my sake."  
 

  
The saint like attitude Archie displayed was questionable. Did he feel weaker by our presence, or did he care so much about our absolute security? I guess I’ll never know.

  
   
The selfless guise hiding Archie’s selfish soul, must be priding over its own salvation.

  
_______________________________________________

  
   
It felt like an eternity since Betty and I found any form of evidence that proves Archie's innocence, be it the actual killer, the murder weapon or any eye-witness. Well they do say, nothing is illegal for the rich and powerful.

  
Betty and I had sat down at Pop's. We both faced each other while sitting at opposite booths. I sighed. She looked worried, Betty had been particularly stressing about this more than any other person. (Okay, except Veronica.)  
Her summer internship to our daily investigations, as busy as they kept us; we were unable to achieve anything productive from them.  
 

  
Betty stared at me for a minute till I broke the silence, "So." I said. She looked down at the table and then again at me. "So?" She repeated.   
I frowned and took a deep breath in, "We have no leads, Archie is still considered guilty. What exactly are we planning to do Bets? We have been all-over this town for three months. Both Veronica and you are constantly plotting hay-wire schemes and it's taking us nowhere."

  
   
Betty was about to reply when Veronica entered the diner in a hurry. Veronica looked at our direction and relaxed. She walked over to us and sat beside Betty, taking her laptop out immediately. Veronica frantically opened something on her laptop as Betty shifted her concentration to it. Veronica shifted the laptop so that it I was able to see it. I leaned closer to the table as Veronica played a clip -

  
   
_Sheriff Minetta walked, he was interrogating the shadow lake boys. The video played smoothly for 15 minutes, the video jarred. The time of the clock shifting to 10 minutes ahead. The witnesses confessed to seeing Archie kill Cassidy Bullock._

  
   
The video ended. Betty and I looked at Veronica. Her gaze towards the other booths making sure no one saw them. She moved forward looking at us. "The video has been tampered with. There is missing footage out there and I'm sure that it proves Archie's innocence. Now we need to just find the clip." Betty bit her lower lip, and replied to Veronica. "But where do we find this clip? It could be anywhere." Her face panicked as she continued, "what if it's deleted?" Veronica's eyes expanded, ‘she didn’t think this through’ I thought. "Well let's find out if the clip exists, and where it exists" I responded looking at the women in front of me.

  
   
Veronica nodded and spoke, "I'm guessing the clip is with my parents. There are two possible outcomes one it's in my dad's office, and two it's in my mom's office." "As if either place is easy to go to, let alone snoop around" I added, reminding her this wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

  
   
"I guess we need ground rules then; this is our first lead after a very long time. We can't let this slip away from us." Betty interrupted, while taking out her phone from her pocket. She typed something and then looked at us. "Okay so our plan is that we search for the missing footage in both the offices, and cross check that the footage matches with what Archie has to say about the murder scene." She continued speaking while looking at us. " V and you can search for the clip, while I'll go meet Archie and ask him for details again. I do have some notes but, you know informing him seems reasonable enough."

  
   
After assigning us our Betty work, got up. She kissed my cheek and went away to meet Archie I presume. She walked as if confined to a deadline and left the diner.

  
   
That left me and Veronica to interact and sort a plan out. We stayed silent for a while, hoping for the other to speak. Veronica and I had only come to interact with each other more after Archie's arrest, and her daily shifts at Pop's throughout the summer. What we had wasn’t a well-defined friendship, she was a Lodge and I was a Jones, even if we saw past it was bound to haunt us someday.

  
   
"So uh, do you have any idea how we’ll into break into your parent's respective offices and not get caught?" I ask Veronica, who seems to be lost in her own thoughts as she stays quiet regardless of my enquiry. "Huh?" She panics and replies, "Yes, yes I do have a plan. I was planning to check my dad's office after our meeting. I don't think I'll need assistance to break into my own house. Though I'll need help to get into the Mayor's office without my mother or anyone noticing."

  
   
"And that's where I come to play?" I asked, resting my back, trying to relax while we had a 'discussion' about a plan where we wouldn't get caught. Eventually we formed a very intricate idea of what we were going to do, incase our Plan 'A' failed.

  
  
_It was Veronica's job to check whether the clip was present at her father's office. If she succeeded there and then we didn't have to follow plan B. If she failed, we would meet at Pop's and then leave for the Mayor's office. There I'll distract the assistant when the mayor is absent. Meanwhile, Veronica will enter the office and search for the video clip. She'll send a message to indicate when the job gets done as a signal for me to leave in five minutes. She'll escape, we'll meet again under the office and I'll drop her off to Pop's._

  
   
The plan required luck by are side, if we failed we had no hope of seeing Archie anytime soon. I was hoping we'll be successful at plan A but, when I received the news that there was no file indicating any involvement with the Cassidy murder case, it was obvious that we were getting into huge trouble.

  
   
All for Archie, for my best friend.

  
   
I reached Pop's on the exact planned time, as Veronica waited anxiously for me. I looked at her attire. Skirts replaced with jeans. Pearls replaced with cloaks and confidence replaced with fear. It felt surreal to see her like this. "Ready for Plan B?" I asked. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't "she replied. I signaled towards my bike, she followed and sat behind me. Veronica knew the inevitable when she didn't utter a word about the bike she's shown clear disdain towards.

  
   
Veronica and I reached the mayor's office after a quiet journey. We both got off my bike and looked at each other nervously. "Let's do this" Veronica spoke.

  
   
Let's do this I repeated in my mind.

  
   
I went to the assistant's desk and enquired whether the Mayor was present or not. Our conversation reached Veronica through my phone as the assistant interrogated me over having an appointment. Veronica sneaked into the office as I continued my small talk about "urgent business" and "when will the mayor will return" Veronica snooped around. While my conversation topics ended and my Serpent jacket made its impact I nervously waited for Veronica's signal.

  
   
_Ping._

  
   
I jumped internally, waiting for Veronica to escape. I heard a voice from the Mayor office, I coughed hoping the assistant would not notice the noise, as her suspicions rose. I decided to make my exit as I walked fast enough to reach the door as quickly as possible. And then _, I ran._

  
   
I ran to my bike as Veronica stood there for me restlessly, we both jumped on our seats and drove away almost immediately. The guards who noticed something wrong followed us as I increased the speed of my bike to evade them as soon as possible. The feeling coursing through my veins, anxiety - no excitement as we ran away. The feeling turned to distraction as Veronica's hand wrapped around my waist so slowly in the world racing past us. Her voice shouting run, RUN,  _RUN_. I increased the speed of my vehicle while the bike slowed down instantly, there was no fuel. Veronica got up deciding to run away from the police who followed us. I kicked my vehicle in anger and Veronica held my hand to stop me from breaking my bike as we tried to escape the police.

  
   
"FREEZE."

  
   
The world stopped. Veronica looked at the police officer in panic as I saw her and then them. I raised my hands slowly as the man approached us closer and closer. He took our hands and handcuffed us as we both glared at each other.

  
   
And then I felt like I could do anything. Finding courage in fear.  _Smiling in danger._

 

Veronica kept staring at me, her glare turning softly into laughter; diffusing in the air slowly. The officer dragged us to the police station locking us in a cell.

  
  
_So much for Archie's freedom_.

  
  
Veronica and I sat quietly in the prison cell, as she looked at me and said, "it's thrilling isn't it?" She paused and looked down," the serpent life, the investigations, the justice, you love this thrill don't you? Makes you feel alive" she looked sideways - she looked anywhere but towards me.

  
"It's the most fun you can have in this town" I replied and then silence fell again.

  
For silence was what we did best.

  
  
"Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones you have been released with no charges" A policemen shouted and another opened our cell and as we walked outside, to see Hermione Lodge waiting for both of us. "Mija, I don't know what made you enter my office, without my presence that too with the assistance of your..." she looked at me disapprovingly "friend" her attention turned back towards her daughter. "Well, I don't want you getting into such trouble and I want to know all about this adventure of yours at dinner" She signaled Veronica to follow her, and so she did.

  
  
The raven haired princess left, her hair twirling in the air as she turned around to look at me and smiled - the smile that made everything around me feel different,  _feel better_.

  
  
And all I could hope was that the emotions that I felt for Veronica Lodge were anything but love. My conscience reminding me of Betty repeating her name forging it onto all desires the heart yearned for Veronica.

  
  
For the first time I looked at Veronica,  _wanting her._

  
________________________________________________  
  
Betty was worried about talking to Archie. She had been waiting for any news that could comfort her, coerce her into talking with him.

  
_Making it easier, she thought._

  
  
She shouldn't be feeling so anxious before talking to her own best friend. She felt tired, and worried about anything that seemed like an obstacle. Her heart pounded as she entered the juvenile quarters. She needed to relax, she needed something that would calm her. Betty touched her pockets, she slid her hands under her jeans and took out a small bottle. She opened the bottle as she took out some pills. There wasn't any water near so she swallowed them without it immediately. Her throat hurt as the medicine dissolved inside her, relieving her mind.

  
  
She could do this. Jughead was right she could go through all of this.

  
  
Her meeting was fixed; she was directed by a police officer towards the meeting room. Archie sat there looking at Betty with worry. She sat in front of her and straightened her back. She had taken the responsibility of talking to Archie hoping this would be easy, but nothing seemed easy these days to her. "Betty are you okay? I mean you said that meeting me was urgent" Archie looked at Betty with concern.

  
  
"We have found a lead that is going to prove your innocence, there is..." she leaned closer to Archie and continued, "a missing video footage that is gone from Sheriff Minetta's interrogation with the Shadow lake boys." Archie nodded, "and how are you so sure that this will lead to anything?" He sighed and told Betty. "I mean I have been here for a how long? " He waited for a response. "Three months" Betty uttered quietly. "And, there has been no evidence, no anything that could help me. Then suddenly this video appears. So if you are here to tell me I'll be out soon Betty I don't need that confirmation, I trust you but false hope isn't going to help me or you."

  
  
Betty shifted a little. She had toyed with her phone for a long time, in case of any message coming from Jughead or Veronica.

  
  
"I'm positive that V and Juggie will find the clip. We are trying really hard Archie and I am going to make sure you'll be out in the next week. Just trust me" she extends her hand towards Archie as he holds them, entwining their fingers. "I trust you Betty. The only person I don't trust is Hiram Lodge." He looks away, wanting to say something but choosing not to, Archie thinks whether things are going to change when, or if actually he comes out of juvenile prison.

  
  
"Take care" Archie says as he forces a smile for Betty. (And for Betty only)

  
Betty smiles back and leaves the room. While her mind hurts wondering about thoughts of failure, injustice and rejection, the heart reminisced the unrequited crush Betty had on the red-headed jock.

  
  
"Take care" the words repeat in Betty's mind as she feels comfort rising in her body while lying on her bed alone.

  
  
_No new messages._

  
  
She sees her phone hoping to find Jughead and Veronica's whereabouts. She makes sure that her phone is not on silent, or that her network is working. She wonders of every possibility that could occur between her two friends and her anxiety turns into panic.

  
  
_No new messages._

  
  
She checks again and again till the statement changes, or her phone stops functioning.

  
_1 new message from Juggie._

  
  
She instantly opens the message, and sees what he's written.

  
  
' Veronica and I have found the footage that is one hundred percent sure going to release Archie from jail. The clip shows the lake boys accepting bribes and falsely claiming to have seen Archie kill Cassidy.’  
We did end up in jail for a few hours, but Hermione Lodge had been kind enough to let me out as well. Hoping to see you soon love Jughead.'

  
  
Betty kept her phone aside, as a smile arrived on her face. Archie will be free.

  
  
We did it.  _Archie will be free_.

 

  
She texted Jughead back. 'I'll inform Mr. and Mrs. Andrews about this, I think we've done our due.'  
'Also how did you end up at jail?'

  
  
Jughead replied instantly, 'long story, I'll tell you when we meet, call me when you need any help. ' Betty sent a heart back replying 'sure'. She got up, straightened her clothes and went downstairs, she called her mom but no one replied. 'I Guess mom isn't here ' she thought.

  
  
She pressed the bell of Archie's house as Mr. Andrews opened the door. "Betty what are you doing here?" He looked confused as Betty stood there silently. "Uhm can I speak with you... inside?" "Yeah sure, come in." Mr. Andrews opened the door and moved aside for Betty to enter. As he closed the door, Betty sat down on the sofa and took out her phone, she opened the video to show to Mr. Andrews. "Mr. Andrews I think you'd like to see this"

  
  
The video shocked Fred. He didn't know how to react. Should he be ecstatic due to Archie’s freedom or surprised that his child's life was worth a just a few dollars to someone else.

  
_____________________________________________  
  
A few weeks later, verdict was released.

  
  
Archie Andrews was found not guilty. The police department was accused of defamation of character and conspiracy. Sheriff Minetta was send to prison.

  
  
Archie was released from juvenile under no charges.  
________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is my first ever story and I have waited long enough to get the guts to post. It might seem dated for a reason because of this. It's starts from season three and takes a totally different turn from there.  
> Also English isn't my first language so please forgive a few errors. 
> 
> _______________________________________
> 
> Next up:
> 
> The girl next door, looked at the boy who seemed enchanted by her. Time fell back as they saw each other. How close they were, yet the distance between them did not seem to end. Archie tried to remember when was the last time Betty and him had a proper conversation outside his prison.  
>    
> He couldn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I guess? Continuing writing this trash I call a story.

**Chapter 2- The day he remembered**

  
Archie was welcomed warmly by everyone in the town.

  
   
The only person who was upset over the verdict was Hiram Lodge. He had hoped Archie would stay in juvenile prison for most of his life. His dislike towards the 16-year-old boy not only came from the relationship with his dear daughter, but also his father's affiliations with his wife. To his defense, the righteous attitude that Archie had towards everything just added more reasons to dislike him.

  
   
This whole debacle had wasted a lot of Hiram Lodge's money. He decided to hence, expand his business by increasing the drug trade set all over the town.  
 

  
It was the only fair option _. Wasn't it?_

  
_______________________________________________

  
   
Celebrations ensued, Archie and Veronica reunited.

  
   
Veronica kissed Archie as he lay beside her on his bed. She had hugged him tightly, while resting her head on his shoulders. Archie played with her hair entangling them within his fingers.

  
   
"Do you think we'll last?" Archie asked Veronica. "What do you mean?" She looked up confused.

  
   
"I mean that, is your father going to leave us alone?" He paused making a thoughtful expression. " You know; I have been thinking…We should take a break. I mean I'm not breaking up or anything. I just want to you know? Uhm catch up with others and adjust to everything again. Meanwhile your father may calm down too" Veronica's grip loosened as she distanced herself from Archie. "Does this mean that we have to stay away from each other?” Archie did not reply. “Right. It's been three months because, since you have kept me away from you and you are doing this again.” She looked worried “Is there something wrong?"

  
   
"NO.  Nothing's wrong. I just need some time okay?" Archie looked anywhere but at Veronica.

  
   
"You are not looking at me because you are lying; it's daddy isn't it? He has come between us; again." Veronica got up from the bed took her jacket and wore her shoes. She moved towards the door and turned towards Archie and said, " Come to me, when you feel ready. If you ever do?" She whispered the last part to herself.

  
   
Going away hiding her face trying to hide the tears rolling from her eyes. Archie stood there, wondering whether his decision was right or wrong.

  
______________________________________________  
 

  
Jughead was sitting at Pop's diner along with the serpents as they laughed and talked about school and their daily lives.

  
   
"So among all of us Jughead has served time in jail now" Cheryl exclaimed followed by laughter.

  
   
"Shouldn't you mention for how long though?" Toni added as she looked at Jughead, "let's see as far as I remember ...." Cheryl made a thinking face, as her hand covered her chin. "I was in jail for two hours okay?" Jughead barged in. "You guys seriously live for my torment don't you?" He laughed as others nodded to his question.

  
   
As the fun and games continued, Sweetpea noticed the diner’s gate open, as a blonde girl with a ponytail entered inside.

  
   
Betty he thought, Betty repeated his mind as a curse that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

  
   
As Betty searched for someone - that someone probably being Jughead, Sweetpea decided to inform him. "Your girlfriend's here, and she's definitely looking for you." He pointed towards her. Jughead who turned back to see Betty noticed how she looked rather upset. "I hope she doesn't plan to sit with us whispered Sweetpea to Fangs who was sitting beside him.

  
   
Jughead had ignored spending time with Betty alone since his adventure with Veronica. The girl which his heart saw in another light, while she pined for Archie. He had felt as if he had betrayed Betty's trust and kept himself away from her as a punishment for himself.

  
   
What he didn't know was that the punishment he planned for himself, was hurting Betty more than anything. Hurting so much that in school she had almost thrown poor Kevin Keller's history homework in the bin out of anger.

  
 As Betty and Jughead's eyes met, Betty's frantic expression turned calmer and Jughead gave a soft smile inviting her near the table where the serpents sat.

  
   
Toni who observed both Betty and Jughead found Betty’s sudden change in expression extremely strange. 

  
   
Betty came near the serpent's booth and looked at everyone who sat there. "Juggie can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at everyone, it seemed that the group decided to stay neutral to the couple as each person resorted to being busy with some work or the other. Cheryl checked her phone, Sweetpea and Fangs talked with each other and Toni ate her burger. "Yeah sure" Jughead replied. "Uhm privately Jughead, I wanted you to come with me" Betty said nervously. "Oh. I can't come with you right now maybe, but okay we can talk for a while, alone." He got up and took Betty's hand taking her to the opposite end of Pop’s.

  
   
"Do you think he'll be back?" Toni asked. "5 bucks and I say he won't" Sweetpea said. "Make that ten and I'll say he comes back with an argument" Cheryl added viciously. "How are you so sure?" Fangs asked her. "I know cousin Cooper well enough. Lately she hasn't been doing the best, I saw her and Kevin arguing in school today." "Aren't they best friends?" Fangs was certainly surprised. "Well we'll have to ask Kevin that question wouldn't we" Cheryl smiled as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

  
_______________________________________________  
   
"Have you been avoiding me Juggie?" Betty looked at Jughead furiously. Jughead understood why it was a private conversation now.

  
   
"No? Why would I avoid you? Lately the serpent work is just taking my time.” He lied, and it wasn't even a good one. "That did not seem like work to me" Betty added icily. "I want you to come with me right now. I want to spend time with you and you are here chatting with your... friends" the last word came in the same tone Hermione Lodge used when Veronica was with him. "I am not doing anything wrong with being with my friends Betty if you want to spend time with me then you can call me when I'm not with someone else?" Betty made a sour expression, "So you are going to leave me for them, you are my boyfriend you are supposed to spend time with me. It's your job" Betty shouted. "It's not my only job Betty. I am the Serpent king if you remember? Oh wait you are Serpent queen too, but you don't seem to remember that JOB." Jughead shouted back venting his anger at his girlfriend.

  
   
He was definitely going to regret this.

  
   
Betty started crying. She felt broken. Losing Jughead was her biggest anxiety and this argument made her feel worse. She wanted comfort, but here she was, trying to prove her worth to someone hoping they'll understand. She hoped that she wasn't actually so weak and useless. But maybe others were right all along.  
 

  
Jughead was surprised by Betty's reaction. He did say a lot. He tried to hug her and started apologizing. "Go away" Betty said weakly while pushing Jughead away from her. Jughead stood their feeling guilty about his fight.  
 

  
He thought of ways to make her happy, to fix their relationship, as his guilt deepened. His unwanted attraction towards Veronica faded as the tension between Betty and Jughead consumed his mind.

   
Cheryl smirked, when an upset Jughead entered the diner with clenched fists.

   
Sweetpea handed her a 10-dollar bill, asking her to pay for their orders. Cheryl sulked while the other three laughed. Jughead joined them back, wanting to leave immediately.

  
________________________________________________

  
   
Betty entered her home, and found her mother cooking food. "Where were you Betty I was worried you were off to doing things that I'll disapprove off. Now go to your room, and don’t come back till I call you for dinner" Alice Cooper wasn't really close to her younger daughter. They both had different outlooks in life and agreed with each other rarely. All Betty could do was constantly obey her mother under all conditions.

  
   
She walked to her room dragging her feet up the stairs feeling exhausted by all walking she did while looking for Jughead Jones.  
 

  
And she didn't know even get to spend time with him.  
 

  
She was looking at her room, when her eyes went towards the window. The window from which she used to stare at Archie all day. The window which gave her an entry into Archie's world.

   
Betty peeked outside the window, seeing Archie sitting, any activity in the room seemed amusing to her now. Archie felt that he was being watched by someone. He looked over to his door, which was closed and then towards his window. He looked at Betty who was untying her hair as she faced outside the window looking at him.

   
The girl next door, looked at the boy who seemed enchanted by her. Time fell back as they saw each other. How close they were, yet the distance between them did not seem to end. Archie tried to remember when was the last time Betty and him had a proper conversation outside his prison.

   
He couldn't remember.

   
Betty wiped her damp face, and smiled while looking at Archie.  

   
Archie opened the window, as wind blew directly into his face. He signaled Betty to open hers too.  
As they faced each other, Archie said, "This is nostalgic isn't it? You and I are talking to each other through our windows!" He grinned and clapped his hands, "remember when I used to say, that I would jump in through the window and come to your house and you used to always tell me that I'll end up falling." Betty kept smiling, forgetting that she was wiping her tears seconds ago. "It was because I didn't want to see you get hurt." She added. Archie laughed, he sincerely missed his best friend.  
 

  
This town had not done them any good at all.

   
They reminisced about their childhood, and laughed over old jokes and tales, and Betty's heavy heart felt lighter by the end of the day.  
 

  
"Betty come down dinner's ready!" Alice Cooper shouted from below the stairs.  
 

"I got to go now! Archie talk to you in school" Betty waved goodbye and closed her window off. ‘Talk to you in school’, the sentence made Archie feel excited for some reason.

 

Maybe catching up with his old Friends was something he really needed to do.

  
_______________________________________________

  
   
Veronica was very upset over her father's habits, no antics. She hated how he constantly felt the need to win anything and everything that felt like a reward to him.  
 

  
_Including her._  
 

  
She had tried talking to her mother about the growing menace her father had become to this town. Regardless all her efforts, Hermione Lodge wasn’t ready to take any action against her husband.

   
Veronica did not understand why her mother still loved her father.

   
Archie had left Veronica, or wanted to leave her. She didn't know which was worse. Her efforts of freeing Archie locked her up in the cage that was her family. She was confined to the walls of Pembroke. They had taken her credit cards, her shares, her position in the family business, and the only other source of income was gone by buying Pop's and constructing a speakeasy in the basement.  
 

  
She didn't have to be so over the top for the people of the town whom she only knew for a year or two.

   
But Veronica felt empty, powerless when others saw her as a criminal, just like her parents. The only redemption she got is all the work she had to do in order to feel,  _right._  
 

  
But this was enough, she felt choked at her own house. An argument with her father was an icing on the top, to all the growing hatred Veronica felt for him. She had tried to convince herself that her father is a good man,  _a better man_  but she felt defeated more than he felt, about his own deeds.  
 

She had decided, that she needed to leave.  _Just leave._  
 

Veronica packed all her stuff, clothes, accessories, jewels, books, anything that was hers. (Except a set of pearls that once meant everything to her)

   
"Mija where do you think you are going?" Hermione asked her daughter as she moved all her bags slowly out of Pembroke.

   
"Away, and you should come too" Veronica replied to her mother who seemed extremely worried. "You know that can't happen." Hermione said, looking disappointed. "It can, if you want it to" Veronica looked at her mother frowning. "Where are you planning to stay?" "That is my job to see mom." “Do you really want to go, is that the only option you see?” Hermione replied. “I would not have thought of this is there was any other option.” Said Veronica. Hermione sighed, “I see you have made up your mind. I'll talk to your father for you then. Go away before he comes back." Hermione looked at her purse and took out a credit card, and handed it to Veronica, "Use this when you need it, I may not be out there for you but, I'm always there"  
 

  
Briefly smiling Veronica hugged her mother and started crying. "Why do things have to be like this? Why do you have to be here?" Hermione hugged her daughter back, "Maybe I'm facing the consequences of my actions", separating from her mother the last words Veronica here's are “Now go.” Veronica went away, not looking back. She didn't have the courage to see the face of her mother who stood there, hoping her daughter never left.

_____________________________________________

   
All the serpents had left Pop's a long time back, Jughead however kept sitting there. He was thinking about the fight he had with Betty, he wasn't sure whether that argument had meant things were over between them or not.

   
He had been lamenting over his recent decisions at a corner booth in Pop's, when he saw the door open, wondering who arrived at the diner at this hour due to sheer curiosity.

   
As a certain raven haired princess, entered the diner, said curiosity increased more and more each second trying to decipher what business she had at this hour. "What brings you here Veronica" Jughead asks her. "Shouldn't I be asking the same?" Veronica snaps back, looking rather aggravated at his question. “I have my reasons." Jughead however shot back, getting impatient. "Well, so do I" Veronica said as they resorted to being silent again.  
 

And then Jughead noticed the unnecessary amount of luggage that Veronica brought with her.

   
Veronica proceeded to walk past him. He stopped her, but she didn't listen, so the only reasonable thing he thought was to hold her hand. Veronica turned back and tried to release her hand from his grip. But the more her hand slipped away, the tighter his grip got. "Veronica. Why are you here?" He asked sternly, "What are these bags for, what are you planning?" Jughead's questions wouldn't end if he were to ask them all.

   
Veronica sighed deeply, as unwept tears slowly crawled down from her cheeks.

   
Jughead left Veronica's hand, as Veronica felt bare, vulnerable... comfortable. Somewhere they both knew they were equally broken in their own ways, as silent tears, and quiet curiosity told each other they will get through this,  _together._  
They sat down at a Booth where the only noise you could here were soft mumbles coming from the kitchen.

   
"You left your house didn't you" Jughead looked concerned as his hand reached to cover his mouth, the same hand she had been holding for so long, Veronica thought, "Yes" she replied.  
"Was it that necessary?" He asked. "For me? Yes. I couldn't stay there for much longer without getting reminded constantly of the things that my father had done to others" she paused, " the sorrow he had caused to me." Her argument with Archie played in her mind all over again. She imagined her hand slipping away from Archie, as she gripped Jughead Jones wrist not letting go.  
 

  
Jughead was confused. He wanted to hold Veronica's hand for what seemed like eternity in hindsight. But his mind reminded him of dreams where he held this hand for too long and everything around him shattered. Fixing things with Betty was more important. The most important.  
 

  
"So, are you planning to stay here, at Pop's?" Jughead was worried, living in a school closet was one of the worst memories he had, what led him there, what happened afterwards; everything related to that location was traumatic. He didn't want her to have a similar experience, not because it was Veronica, but because no one should feel that way. "You could stay with Betty, or Archie. Or even me you know." The last part quieter than other. " I could come to you guys, but I don't want anyone knowing how bad the situation is. It'll only make me feel weaker and more worthless. This empowers me, I am upset, but I'm ready to face this challenge and work ahead it." Veronica eyes brightened and glimmered under the dark lighting, inspiring Jughead.

   
Archie and Veronica were very similar this way, they hid their worries and pains hoping to be found by someone, hoping to be understood. But Veronica hid her emotions to feel stronger, while Archie hid his to not feel misunderstood.  
 

  
"Where are you exactly planning to stay here?" Jughead wanted to know every detail of Veronica's stay. "I was thinking about the basement, beside the speakeasy. I guess I'll be able to work better too then." Veronica replied.

  
I guess one of the seats kept there will do for now, they are quite comfortable. I'll set up a mattress later. After the work gets done in 'La Bonne Nuit ' that is “Veronica smiled briefly. “Is that what you plan to call it?" Jughead asked endeared by her proclamation. " Do you dislike the name?" Veronica asked raising her eyebrows. "No, no not at all. It's quite fancy." Jughead said with a dry laugh. "You know that I'm all about fancy right?" "Not when you plan to sleep on a mattress." He retorted. "Too soon, Jones to soon." Veronica frowned, but Jughead knew it wasn't one of actual sorrow but a bit more for show.

   
"You know I'm ready to help you with whatever you need for your new house" Jughead earnestly added to make up for his previous comment, or create an alliance with Veronica Lodge. "That would be genuinely really nice." She added smiling briefly. Jughead hoped it had lasted longer.  
 

  
He had decided to leave the diner, as he got up and started walking towards the exist.  
Seeing Jughead leave, she asked remembering something; "Why were you here by the way? And don't you dodge this question now."  
"Fight with Betty" He shouted as he went away not ready to answer more questions.  
 

  
Jughead didn't feel so bad eventually. Maybe it was because to sad souls shared their burdens together. Or because Veronica made him smile. He opened his phone to see the time. He saw a message from Betty.  
 

  
'I am sorry; I spoke too much. I should not have barged in. I hope you forgive me <3 Betty '  
 

He wondered what changed her mood as he drove on his motorcycle back to his trailer reminding himself to buy a few flowers for his girlfriend. What he didn't realize was that a certain Lodge was laughing at the irony over how the raven haired individuals comforted each other at the diner over lost love.

  
While a red haired boy, made Betty Cooper smile after three months of pained grimaces.

   
Jughead returned back from his trailer too drop some home supplies to Veronica at the diner. He arrived to see her wrapped in a blanket looking worried in her sleep. He kept the bag which had all the stuff he brought. And wrote a note saying —

   
' Someone had given me a home when, I was homeless and I know important it is to find someone that helps you. I know I can't afford a new place for you, but here are few things that might help.  – Jughead '  
 

  
Somewhere he felt closer to Veronica, looking past the Uptown girl image he had of her in his mind.

________________________________________________

 Veronica woke up in the morning and saw a bag that wasn't hers, and a not that made her smile even when there wasn't much to humor around her.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> Betty saw Jughead leaning beside her locker waiting for her. "Where have you been?"  He looks concerned, Betty hesitates telling him that she had been in the washroom, crying over a paper where she got a B, and a lecture by her teacher telling Betty that she is disappointed by her performance and wants her to reach her expectations. "I went to class early" she lied, lying to Jughead felt easy and that scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3– The day she cried.**

  
Archie woke up, got ready, ate breakfast, took his car keys, picked his bag and got out. It was amusing how this mechanical routine felt entertaining to him. Eating whatever you want, wearing whatever you want, doing whatever you want. When he started forgetting what freedom felt like, he felt sick and tired of being optimistic about the position he was in.

  
   
He was losing hope, so he had stopped hoping.

  
   
But here he was again, being happy and enjoying the little things in life, he did not want this to end. "Good luck son, have a nice day" Fred Andrews hugged his son and patted his back. Archie smiled and told his father he'll try his best.

  
_______________________________________________

  
   
Betty was getting ready to go to school, she wasn't listening to her mom, informing her about whatever plans she had. Betty wanted to leave immediately.

  
   
As soon as she left she saw Archie get out of his own house as well. Her chance encounters with her neighbor were increasing day by day, and she wondered whether they were intentional or not.

  
   
He saw Betty outside and started walking towards her. “Hello Archie” Betty said, while waving her hand. "So you are coming to school finally?" She continued. "Yeah" he said shyly. "It's pretty long. How are things in school going by the way? I did miss a lot.” He replied. “Oh, well school is school, complete assignments, pass tests, build your GPA” Betty said nonchalantly. “It’s not that easy for students that don't always get A's in every assignment” Archie replied.  
 

  
Betty smiled meekly. Her grades were dropping, she had been very busy with all the stuff going on this town and she wondered whether she'll be able to cope up with everything anymore.

  
   
While under deep thought, she didn't notice Archie following her as she walked towards school, she laughed at the idiocy of the boy. "You have a car, and you decide you are coming to school by walking?" She looked at Archie with amusement. "Oh yeah. Do you want to come with me? We can go together. It's unfair of me to leave you behind, walking." Archie replied while pointing towards his car. "That would be nice, well let's go then?" Betty walked towards his car sitting inside it.

  
   
Their car ride was extremely fun, they talked about catching up in school, the experience of life outside jail and whether they have planned a welcome back party for him in school or not.

  
   
They didn't even realize when they entered school premises.  
 

  
Archie parked his car as Betty and him got out. People stared at the pair as they walked towards the school building. However, was it because of Archie's arrival, or his arrival with Betty that confused these people the most.

  
   
They saw Veronica walking towards the school as well, Archie surprised her by putting an arm around her which broke her from her trance. "What are you doing Archie?" She replied coldly still disappointed over their argument yesterday. "I'm trying to be with my girlfriend Veronica" he said trying to justify his own action. "So what exactly is the purpose of our break again?" Veronica looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Archie was at loss of words. He was about to answer her question when Betty came towards the couple.

  
   
"You don't have to pretend anything to impress others. If you know you want to spend time with me, you are always welcome. If you don't know, then go away."  Veronica quickly added. When she saw the arrival of her best friend.

  
   
Veronica hugged her, as Archie looked at the duo. "You both should not dump me, for each other. Archie especially when you drop me off to school" Betty says teasing the couple. "You both came to school together?" Veronica looked at Archie smiling bitterly. "I hope I don't hear any rumors surrounding you two" she said while walking off to the building. Betty was extremely confused, while Archie ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

  
   
He knew exactly what she was implying, and he was upset.

  
________________________________________________  
 

  
Veronica knew what she said was wrong, she was just upset over all the recent things occurring in her life. Maybe she should apologize to him, she has been unreasonably harsh on him. She sees Archie follow her in the hallway and stops.

  
   
"Veronica what was that?" He asks angry over her response towards him wanting to spend some time with others. "I am sorry" she immediately replies cutting Archie off. "You know– wait you are?" He is surprised by her sudden apology. "Yes, I am. I should not have said that. It's just I have missed you a lot. I want to spend a lot of time with you to compensate my absence. But I think I went overboard."  Archie looked at Veronica and hugged her. "You should not feel the need to compensate your absence, you know. “Archie stroked her cheek and played with her curls. Veronica pulled him closer towards her and closed the gap between him, kissing him for seconds which felt like eternity to them.  
 

  
"Now that your tiny little show is over, I'd like to go visit my girlfriend now. So if you may please." Cheryl Blossom pushed the couple away from each other and walked to Toni Topaz, who was accompanied by Sweetpea and Fangs. The serpents laughed and talked to each other and Veronica found herself looking for a boy with a beanie in the crowd suddenly.

  
   
Archie kissed her on the cheek and went for his class, leaving Veronica alone in the hall.

  
   
She went to the serpent's group and asked, "Have you seen Jughead anywhere?" Cheryl was amused by hearing this question from Veronica, "why do you ask?" "I have my reasons Cheryl; I'd like to keep them to myself." Veronica tiredly replied wanting answers instead of questions. "He's gone looking for his girlfriend probably trying to apologize to her as usual" Sweetpea said looking annoyed. “You know about their fight?" Veronica was surprised by how popular this topic was among the group, "You know about the fight?" Fangs added, and then continued telling the tale. "I mean we don't know any details, but I am guessing it was bad. Betty had barged in when we were hanging out and wanted to talk to him alone, so they went away and after a while he came back looking really upset and when we were leaving he didn't come with us"  
 

  
"Betty looked kinda scary when she arrived, I thought she'd murder us" Toni said, looking worried. "Are you sure it's her you are talking about?" Veronica found it very weird. The Betty they seem to talk about, and the one she talked to today seemed like two different people. "Positive Veronica we aren't delusional" Toni said, “it's funny because Betty seemed in a great mood this morning she was all hugs and pleasantries" Veronica said, she wasn't sure if she should be worried it not.

  
   
"Maybe it's because of the people she found her boyfriend with" Sweetpea retorted, as the group proceeded to go to their respective classes. Cheryl followed Veronica after kissing Toni on the cheek.  
 

  
"Are you onto something Veronica? Because I smell some burning tea" Cheryl looked at her friend, who was in deep thought. "Is Betty Cooper hiding something? Something related to Archie Andrews?" Veronica glared at Cheryl, "Aren't you making assumptions Cheryl. I believe Betty's problems are her own to deal with. Though I'm always willing to extend my hand to help my best friend."  
 

  
Cheryl tilted her head a little and smirked, "You with Jones, Betty with Archie. I notice things Veronica. Things are changing, and if you don't realize that then all I can do is wish you luck.

  
   
"I'll manage things when I have to Cheryl. I don't need concern." Veronica hoped that Cheryl doesn't go digging into deeper waters and finding Veronica’s little secret. They walk towards their class, as Veronica wonders about the truth in the red-head's statement.

  
________________________________________________  
 

  
Jughead finally found Betty near her locker, where she arranged her books preparing herself for the second period. He had been roaming all over to find his girlfriend but eventually got delayed by a period, unsuccessful in finding her before.

  
   
Betty saw Jughead leaning beside her locker waiting for her. "Where have you been?"  He looks concerned, Betty hesitates telling him that she had been in the washroom, crying over a paper where she got a B, and a lecture by her teacher telling Betty that she is disappointed by her performance and wants her to reach her expectations. "I went to class early" she lied, lying to Jughead felt easy and that scared her.  
 

  
"Oh okay" Jughead accepted her lie, and handed Betty a rose. Betty looked surprised, as she took the rose and smiled. "You know for yesterday; I was at fault too" He wasn't. Betty knew that, she wondered why did he feel the need to add that.

  
   
"It's okay, the flower is beautiful. Thank you so much for it" Betty hugged her boyfriend, and they both embraced each other for a while. Seeing the empty halls, Jughead quickly kissed her as Betty separated. the hug. She laughed at his gesture and went away holding the flower in her hand.

  
   
She decided she'll tell Jughead the truth, not wanting to upset him even more.

  
________________________________________________

  
   
_"Ms. Cooper, can I have a word with you in private?" Her teacher asked when the period ended and all students left the class. Kevin Keller looked at Betty and told her he'll be waiting outside for her. Betty nodded and went to her teacher._  


  
_Her teacher spoke, "Betty I have been noticing, your recent performance in my subject is dropping. Your grades are getting average and I am afraid you are facing troubles recently. I understand your situation, and I hope things turn better, you are a great student. And I don't want you to lose a great student of mine. I hope you will be able to reach my expectations too. You may leave now." Betty frowned, she knew someone would comment about this._  


  
_She hoped that her mom did not get to know of this._

 

_Betty walked outside the class, feeling extremely disappointed. Kevin asked her, “Hey what happened, you look sad.” Betty saw Kevin’s concerned look, but she saw pity. The last thing she wanted. “I am fine; ma’am was just concerned over my recent performance. I got a B. Because I gave my project late. Nothing else. “I have to go to the washroom now, you don’t have to wait for me.” Betty started walking away, when Kevin replied, “We have a free period right now.” He followed Betty who quickly went to the washroom. “Betty, Betty please come out. If there is something out, you can talk to me you know. It’s unfair I can’t enter this washroom because I don’t even like girls, you know what I am saying, Betty please reply.”_

  
  
_Kevin kept on ranting, hoping his friend replies, Josie McCoy who saw her going to be half-brother standing outside the female’s washroom talking constantly, came to see the amusing sight that played out in front of her._

  
  
_“What happened Kevin?” Kevin looked at Josie, making a sheepish expression, “Even I don’t know” “Huh?” Josie was confused by the reply. “Uhm can you check on Betty for me. She ran inside the washroom looking really upset and you know I can’t go inside. “Uhm okay I’ll check up on her” Josie wondered what happened as she went inside the girl’s female._

  
  
_“Betty?” Josie looked at the girl who was crying standing in front of a mirror. “Are you okay?” Josie asked softly. Betty turned to look at her. Betty shook her head. “Kevin told you to come here right?” Betty asked quietly. “Yep, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care.” She patted Betty’s back and took a tissue to wipe her tears. “Okay, so now that this is done, tell me what happened.” Betty looked at aside. “I have been crying a lot, recently I don’t even know myself. I guess I overreacted to my grades and school stuff.” Betty looked ashamed at her own reasoning. “No one overreacts for a reason, you know.” Josie did not know Betty had so many problems going on, she should have caught up however, seeing to how much trouble they all have been going through._

  
  
_“Things will change you know; we’ll get through this bizarre life of ours.” Josie smiled, and put her hand on Betty’s shoulder as a confirmation. Betty looked at her hand and then at jacket’s pocket. She picked up a pill and proceeded to take it, “Hey you have a prescription to take these right? I am just asking from habit actually, you know my dad so…” Betty nodded and said, “yeah, I have a prescription you don’t have to worry.” She found herself most comfortable at lying these days. Betty sometimes even forgot herself she was lying, forgot that the only person she needs to hide from is herself._

  
  
_Josie came out, with Betty as Kevin questioned both the girls, Josie replied and Betty told the siblings that she did not want to disclose this to anyone._

  
___________________________________________________

  
   
Jughead, saw Veronica come rushing towards him when he stood beside Betty’s locker, “What happened princess?” Jughead asked. “I have been looking for you since morning, here I wanted to give this to you.” She handed him a note, and said, “Take this is a ‘thank you letter’ it was really nice of you to give me those things.” Veronica smiled, “Also, did you find Betty?” she questioned Jughead, wanting to know more about her friend’s situation. “How do you know I was looking for her?” “Sweetpea told me. I had asked the group where you were in the morning and they told me.” Veronica said, waiting for him to reply. He nodded, “I just met her. I wanted to talk to her about yesterday. You know the fight I told you about.” “Yes, I know. So did you guys make up?”

  
   
Veronica wanted answers. She felt the need to know answers. Cheryl had given Veronica ideas that made her doubt her own best friend and boyfriend. She wanted to ensure, whatever Cheryl was implying did not happen.

  
   
“Yeah, we did actually.” He said nonchalantly, then a realization struck him. “Why are you so interested in knowing about our relationship?” He looked at her suspiciously. “I am concerned about my friend.” Veronica confidently added. “Which friend?” Veronica walked away laughing without answering his question.

  
   
Jughead was left alone in the hallway again.  
____________________________________________________

  
   
School got over. Archie wished it had not. He really missed his normal life, but the fear of Hiram Lodge, getting into jail or anything that the town had to offer him recently scared him. Every step he took had to be calculated. He couldn’t afford to get into trouble again.

  
   
Archie went outside to find, Reggie waiting for him. Reggie had helped Archie throughout the day, and hence Archie had promised to go to Pop’s with him, “Hey I have been waiting for you since school got over. I have a lot catching up left to do with you. Let’s GO” Reggie and Archie started walking, “You know while you were gone Josie and I got together” Reggie said bashfully. “Really? That’s great! How’s her band going by the way?” Archie replied, being very happy for him.

  
   
“They are going amazing; I can bet that in the next few years they are going to be big. But you know what’s not going great?” Reggie saw Archie expecting him to answer, “Uhm I don’t know?” “The BULLDOGS. We need you man, we have been losing the matches and the season has just begun,” “I’d love to join back, but Mr. Weatherbee will only allow co-circular activities for me when I catch up with school syllabus. “Reggie looked annoyed “That sucks, you know.” Archie laughed at Reggie’s expression. “Betty is going to help me catch up, she’s going to tutor me” “Really? That’s just like the end of second or first grade was it?” Reggie smiled, “Yeah. I am guessing things are going to improve.” Archie said, “Me to Arch, me too.”

  
   
Things were going to improve right? Afraid to hope again, Archie wondered.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is probably going to go down in the next chapter so be prepared?   
> ________________________________________
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> She let him cry over her shoulder, he was hurting and she was too. Veronica wondered whether Archie will break up with her soon. Her mind diverted to Betty and Jughead when he hugged her back pushing herself closer to him. 
> 
> "I am so sorry Torombolo" Veronica rubbed his back, as he continued crying out his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4– The day she regretted.**

  
Veronica Lodge was jealous **.**

 

It wasn't easy to make Veronica jealous. She had everything. _She got everything_. But this was the new Veronica Lodge. The one who gave charity, served others, lost battles and rose above them.  
She couldn't feel jealous could she?

 

Veronica stared at her face in the mirror. Certain words repeating in her mind.

 

_"Is Betty Cooper hiding something? Something related to Archie Andrews?_

 

Betty was acting suspicious, this was true. She knew enough that it wasn't related to Archie though or she hoped. Betty had been like this before he got out of prison. She wasn't jealous of Betty Cooper. She was jealous of the attention Archie gave to her. After months of not even talking properly to his childhood friend, he suddenly felt the need to fix things. All his relationships with his friends, family, _anyone_ except Veronica.

 

Veronica knew where that apprehension came from. Her father; she had not talked to him since she shifted here. A week she presumed? Her mother did call her daughter asking whether she could meet her at her office. Of course Veronica obliged. They talked about her situation, and Hermione Lodge requested her daughter to come back.

 

_"Mija, your father is furious. I am unsure about how long I'll be able to dodge the question of your whereabouts. I'll eventually need an answer to that." "Mom I'm alright, I am managing things on my own, and you can always tell daddy that he doesn't have a daughter anymore."_

 

Three months, actually one year since Veronica has been trying to fix things around her. Making alliances and deals, way past her expertise. Now she's afraid to lose the only thing she thought would always be hers.

 

She had tried everything to get him out of juvenile, she got him out of juvenile. And now, Archie Andrews wants to take a break.

 

She missed him, but her Archie Andrews never came back. This was a new person that stood in front of her.

 

He wasn't even at fault. _He never was._

  
________________________________________________

 

Cheryl Blossom loved drama.

 

She knew something was coming up when she saw the dynamics between her dear friends change.

 

_Not that it was her job to light the flame, she merely just handed the matchstick._

 

Things were going to explode anyways, she just made it quicker. Telling Veronica Lodge she was a part of the losing team seemed to work perfectly at school when Archie surprised Betty with a hug and an assignment; or when she clapped at his efforts as he danced with joy over being able to quickly adjust to school because of her help.

 

Others may not have noticed the closeness between the friends. But to her entertainment there were two people who embroiled in jealousy, as their counterparts looked sweetly at them to only leave them alone in the next few minutes.

 

The whole week, serpent duties increased. Missions got tougher and Jughead Jones preoccupied with work. Veronica Lodge, roamed around the niceness of Kevin, convincing herself to feel anything but jealousy.

 

"Honestly we have been working very efficiently in the past few days. Are you sure everything is alright?" Sweetpea asked his fellow gang members.

 

"Well are king is missing his queen if that counts as a problem." Cheryl replied back knowing exactly what the reply was going to be.

 

"That's an improvement actually." Sweetpea snarked back.

 

"So what have we actually accomplished, I have been missing out on things. Mum had been sick for a few days." Fangs asked earnestly trying to be an active participant in the conversation.

 

"Well sweets and I have located ateast three areas, where alleged drug deals have occured, but mostly because Veronica gave us a clue." Toni spoke while leaning towards Cheryl. "Veronica Lodge helping out the serpents?" Cheryl looked amused, "I think her being hell bent on stopping whatever illegal businesses her father does makes hers and our ideals alike." Toni replied back.

 

"So has this war between the Jones and Lodges finally ended?" Sweetpea looked bored, listening to the petty drama in his friends lives.

 

"I suppose, now that they are working together."  Fangs was unsure over the new developments but he didn't question over them, he did like Veronica but her last name always reminded them to not come too close to her.

 

"I think I saw them go to Pop's together"  said Toni. "You did?" Cheryl asked. "Yeah" Toni nodded. Cheryl smiled to herself.

 

_Cheryl Blossom loved drama, and the matchstick was about to set fire._

  
_________________________________________________

 

Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge sat across each other. The former stuffing his mouth with burgers and shakes, while the latter paying for it.  
"Why did you invite me all a sudden?" Jughead asked her. "Do you need any help?" He continued.

 

"No I don't need any help. I needed to talk about something with you." Veronica answered, looking at him seriously. "What about it?" Jughead's face looked concerned.

 

"It's about Betty and Archie."

 

"I knew this was about to come as a topic eventually"

Both of them stared at the other quietly.

 

"So, what do you want to talk about them?" Jughead asked. "They are getting close." Veronica tried her best not to sound jealous.

 

"They're childhood friends...and neighbors" Jughead replied.

 

"Betty had a crush on him for ages"

 

"Had is a keyword here" This was getting fun Jughead thought."Yes, it is. It doesn't hide the fact. Just makes it a matter of the past" Veronica explained.

 

"Shouldn't we leave the things in the past where they should be?" He slyly added.

 

"Not when they try to come back" Veronica wasn't going to lose.

 

"Are they?" He mocked her.

"Yes." All she could reply.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. "Are you afraid?" She retorted.

"No."

"Same."

 

They both got quiet. Jughead was annoyed. Veronica was bitter. They both smiled at the other when it struck them "We are lying aren't we?" Jughead asked her.

"Yes." Her typical answer.

 

"Keep your boyfriend away." He finally said it.

 

"Isn't he your best friend?" She was taunting him now.

 

"Not when he's constantly around _my_ girlfriend." He said harshly. Their insecurities laughing at their desperation.

 

"I can't control him" Veronica stated. "Neither Can I." He was tired.

 

"I know someone who can." Jughead knew who she was talking about, yet he still asked."Who?"

"Betty."

 

"What am I supposed to ask her?" He mimicked himself– "Hey Betty can you spend less time with Archie because Veronica and I are jealous and are afraid that you will break up with us to be together pretty soon." 

 

Veronica raised her eyebrows, "That will fast track are worry even more."

 

Jughead frowned, "Then why don't you talk to your boyfriend?"

 

"You are a writer, I expect you to perform better"

 

He scoffed."This is the New York Veronica isn't it?" Veronica didn't even flutter an eyelid. She knew she wasn't up to any good. "You are vicious." He said, Jughead wanted her to react. He wanted to annoy her, but this Veronica didn't indulge in pettiness, but that didn't stop him either. "Not always." He laughed at her feeble reply. Maybe he expected more.

 

"I thought people change?" He asked. "Do they Jones? You haven't" She answered. "Bitch." Was all he uttered. "Asshole" was all she said. They quietly finished their food and left.

 

______________________________________________

 

Betty wanted to tell Jughead the truth, so when he called her and said he wanted to meet her she  told him to come to her house immediately.

 

She waited for him at the door impatiently.

 

Jughead was surprised how quickly Betty opened the door when he rang the bell.

 

"We need to talk" Betty said, while directing him towards her room. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath in. "I had been waiting to tell this to you for a long time, I am thinking I need to leave the serpents. Things are really stressful for me and I'm not becoming better. I need to get better or else things between us will break too."

 

Jughead wasn't expecting Betty to say this, he had been self absorbed for a long time enough to not realize how much pain she was suffering. She was caught in her inner conflict, she had lost her identity and was looking for herself through him. So Veronica was wrong, Betty wasn't hiding anything _, it was Archie who was invading her space, doing his job for him._ The only problem was Jughead had no clue what to say to her.

 

"I see, no– I understand what you mean. You need your own space, I should not be dumping my problems on you." _But what about the problems she dumped on him?_ His mind was screaming, while he quietly looked at Betty, who looked back at him softly. He didn't see guilt on her face, he saw relief. She had never felt a part of the Serpents, and he knew that. _But wasn't she the one always trying to take initiative?_ His mind reminded him constantly of each argument they ever had, each disagreement between them signaling him something.

 

_He needed to leave._

 

"I have to go now, I forgot I had some business to attend." He got up from his chair moving towards the door. "Let me guess, you have serpents work?" Betty sounded annoyed. "Yes, is that a problem?" Jughead felt angry. "Weren't you the one who wanted to talk to me? I just happened to tell something to you to Jughead." Betty stood up, and crossed her arms seemingly upset. Jughead wondered whether she was really ready for an argument. "I wanted to meet you, and then work came up. So I need to go now Betty. There's nothing more to that."

 

There was, but he couldn't mention that.

"This is the first time in weeks I am able to spend some time alone with you, I'd like if you stop" Betty raised her voice. "I can't always spend  time with you alone Betty, I understand these days are busy for us, you can't just stop me ." Jughead got anxious. He was afraid of the next words he was about to say.

 

"Jughead stop." Betty shouted, her voice breaking  as her hand went towards her table. Jughead was scared, he had never seen her this furious, his urge to leave increasing by second. He went towards the doorknob to open the door quickly, trying to leave as immediately as possible. "Betty just let me GO" he shouted as a glass hit his forehead shattering against the wall. Blood crawled down the corner of his head, his last of senses trying to figure out what happened.

 

His wavering vision saw a redhead rush towards them, as Betty fell into his arms, he heard her scream, and someone calling out his name telling him to stop, again and again.

 

Jughead wouldn't stop. If his mind told him anything it was to not stop.

 

He touched his burning wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing, his hands turning redder as he wiped the blood off his forehead. He took out his beanie running towards his bike. Dried out stains on his cheeks, the wound hitting the air as he rode it away to wherever his senses took him.

 

"You were right Veronica" he said as he saw her doing her shift at Pop's. Slowly collapsing into the first chair he saw, Jughead laughed over himself, waiting for Veronica to turn and look at him.

 

She turned, frantically staring at the blood on his face "What the fuck happened Jughead?". "You were right Veronica" he repeated. She saw the corner of his forehead, swollen and covered with clotted blood. He continued laughing as she rushed towards him immediately bringing a first aid kit and water along.

 

She cleaned his face, slowly oozing his wound by her warm breath colliding with his face. He stared at the water present in the bottle slowly turn red with each tissue Veronica used on his face. He winced in pain when Veronica applied antiseptic over it. "Ouch" he muttered under his breath, looking over her. She didn't ask any questions.

 

He tried to ignore all the gazes at the diner who witnessed his treatment, he shifted a little to hide himself away from them, groaning loudly when Veronica's hand hit his wound. She gasped by his reaction.

 

Veronica became more careful when she bandaged his wound, covering his forehead. She slid his hair above his head. Her gaze completely fixed on his face, he noticed her under the dark lighting of the diner, her mouth parted slightly away, her eyes on him , her curls falling over, her body pressed over his.

 

She knew he was staring at her when she finished treating his wounds. He frowned when she distanced herself from him.

 

_She parted away from him to her dislike too._

 

His mind still wasn't working, or that's what he told himself when he held her hand. She looked at him, and he looked at her. He wondered what he was doing with Veronica, but he didn't want it to end either.

 

_He imagined what it would be like to kiss her. He shouldn't have though._

 

Veronica sighed, "So, I was right?" He nodded. "What happened? Didn't you go talk to Betty" She left his hand to sit beside him. He still didn't reply to her. She continued realising what may have happened, "who did this?"

 

He should answer this question shouldn't he? He thought. "Betty" he quietly replied.

 

Her eyes widened, she glared at him. He chuckled, "Betty left the serpents wanting to focus on herself." He spoke. "That doesn't answer anything." Veronica interjected.

 

"I lied to you today Veronica." His gaze at the table, he tried not to see her disappointment. "Betty was hiding something and I knew that.She did tell me that she was having pills to stop her from losing control over herself. She told me she felt sick and I gave her my beanie like an idiot as a reaction. " He covered his face with his hands to hide himself from his own disappointment.

 

"She wasn't going for her therapy Sessions and now she is sick. She probably has some mental disease and instead of telling her to go to treatment I supported her with her pill addiction."

 

He continued blaming himself, as Veronica sat quietly. "Obviously when someone takes more care of her, treats her right and supports her she'll eventually run to him." He's cried, hiding away in guilt. "So I was right about my boyfriend running away to Betty because she needed him more than me." Veronica saw Jughead, and hugged him.

 

She let him cry over her shoulder, he was hurting and she was too. Veronica wondered whether Archie will break up with her soon. Her mind diverted to Betty and Jughead when he hugged her back pushing herself closer to him.

 

"I am so sorry Torombolo" Veronica rubbed his back, as he continued crying out his heart.

 

She was with the wrong guy and yet she didn't feel wrong

________________________________________________

 

_Archie had arrived at the Cooper's household for his daily tuitions, he had knocked over the door to only find it open. He had assumed it was done on purpose so he entered inside, "Hey Betty! I am here for the class" he shouted, there was no reply. He decided to wait for her downstairs while sitting patiently on the sofa._

 

_It was only when he heard huge crash of shattering glass from her room, he ran to find Betty collapsing, and Jughead run away bleeding. He shouted his best friend's name trying to stop him from leaving to no avail. He held Betty in his arms as she cried and wailed, her eyes puffy and her voice shaky. Her body trembled as she coughed and choked over her own breath._

 

_Archie tried to follow Jughead, after laying down Betty on her bed but saw him run away on his bike._

 

_He didn't understand what happened so he sat beside Betty waiting for her to respond to him._

 

_She continued coughing while struggling to come up with any excuse justifying her action. "I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't mean it, I am sorry." she cried as Archie hugged her wiping her tears away._

 

_Slowly Betty fell asleep over his lap._  
_Archie didn't even move an inch as she lay on him._

  
_____________________________________________

 

Betty woke up to find herself laying over Archie's lap, as he woke up suddenly by her movement.

 

"You woke up" Archie saw her and smiled briefly.  
Betty was confused, and then she remembered it all.

 

She distanced herself from Archie as the incident flashbacked in front of her eyes. "Why are you still here?" She looked scared.

 

Archie was concerned. He tried to touch Betty's hand but she slapped it away from her.  
"Betty, please talk to me. Are you okay?" He had no idea Betty was under so much pain before today. So much had changed he thought.

 

"I am not okay." Betty curled up, hiding herself from Archie. She cried, talking deep breaths while shivering.Archie took out a blanket and wrapped it around her. Betty looked at him, while he walked out from her room to bring a broom and a cup of coffee.

 

He handed the cup to her, while Betty slowly took the cup sipping the coffee quietly. Meanwhile Archie cleaned the floor and put out the shattered glass spread out all over her room.

 

"Thank you." Betty told Archie as she observed him doing all the work. He nodded acknowledging her gratitude and sat beside her again.

 

"Betty, I don't know what happened earlier. But I do want to know, so that I can help you." Archie earnestly looked at her.

 

"I have a pill addiction. I have been taking these pills for ADHD." She paused too embarrassed to continue. Shifting glances everywhere, Betty led out the truth. "Without prescription. I should not have taken these pills"

 

"But why?" Archie asked. Or rather all he was able to ask. "I was ... " Betty's eyes widened. "I don't know" she looked ashamed. "You know what happened today right?" Archie bit his lower lip. He was nervous. "You need to do something about this, Betty."

 

"Why are you still here?" She asked him.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I hit someone with a glass bottle out of anger. That person being someone I love so much. I did something really bad." Tears rolled down Betty's eyes.

 

"Because, I lo–' Archie stopped. The realisation of what he was about to say stopped him. Betty wasn't his, she wasn't his anymore. He was the one that left her. He couldn't say this. "I care about you Betty. That's why I'm here. I don't say this, I haven't said this for a long time but– Betty you are my best friend, maybe more than that." He whispered the last part.

 

Betty didn't hear it.

  
______________________________________________

 

Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper spend the whole night quietly, waiting for her mother to come back home.

 

She didn't till morning.

 

Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones comforted each other and ended up eating tubs of ice-cream and watching sappy movies together the whole night.

 

Jughead Jones did not want to go home.

  
_______________________________________________

 

The trailer was occupied by a couple, who rekindled their highschool romance after years.

 

FP Jones and Alice Cooper had a marvelous night together, their children's lives unknown to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> //Sighs and this is where I had stopped writing this.


End file.
